


Daddy

by silverynight



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, M/M, Overprotective Theseus Scamander, Protective Original Percival Graves, and also jealous percy, protective grindelwald
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 00:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16336376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/pseuds/silverynight
Summary: Tumblr prompt: Can I ask for a Grindelnewt x Graves fic where Newt accidentally calls Gellert daddy in front of his followers, Percival and Thesues? And it happens again but with Percival and him being in a meeting with the higher ups? Thank you so much!





	Daddy

Newt’s scared, they don’t have much time before the poachers manage to leave the country with the Zouwu and he’s running out of options. Which is why, much to Theseus and Percival’s disgust he accepted Grindelwald’s help.

The dark lord has been following and helping him and Newt’s not sure why; he’s been giving him gifts and flowers and one time he kissed Newt on the lips (but it had been a quick, gentle kiss that had left him pretty much confused).

But Newt has conveniently forgotten to tell any of that to Percival and Theseus.

The other problem is that particular kiss has made Newt start to pay attention to the dark lord; he’s found himself looking into his mismatched eyes and the way he moves around his followers, with so much power and authority that has left Newt shivering and not out of fear.

It’s really new and confusing to feel attracted to a dark wizard, especially because Newt thought he could only feel that way about Percival.

Although, it’s better if none of them know about it.

***

Thanks to Grindelwald, the Zouwu is back with Newt; the creature is fine, just a little bit tired and scared, but he takes care of him in a couple of minutes before getting him inside the case.

Grindelwald and his followers are still there when he gets out, Percival and Theseus as well (they wouldn’t leave his side, especially if there’s a dark lord close).

But Newt’s so incredibly happy, he doesn’t even flinch when Grindelwald takes a step closer, his hand stroking Newt’s cheek almost lovingly.

“Thanks for saving him, Daddy,” Newt tells himself he sighed that last word because he was tired and confused and that it didn’t actually mean anything.

Still, he feels his cheeks burning as the silence spreads and Theseus tenses behind him.

Grindelwald’s eyes spark with triumph and joy as a smug smirk quirks his lips up.

“You’re welcome, baby,” he mumbles right before he takes into his arms and kisses him for real this time. Grindelwald doesn’t hold back and Newt enjoys the possessiveness of the kiss. “I’ll come back for you.”

Grindelwald and his followers disappear then and Theseus pulls him into his arms.

“Well… now I know why he’s being so ‘helpful’,” he hisses. “You are never going to see him again, are we clear?”

Newt doesn’t answer, he knows it’s better not to argue with Theseus when he’s like that. Besides, he’s much worried about Percival’s silence and the way he constantly glares at the spot where Grindelwald apparated away.

***

Newt gets startled, like the rest of the aurors, when he hears Percival taking to him. The last few days since the incident with Grindelwald he has been distant and even more grumpy than usual, which has led some aurors to ask Newt to ‘fix it’ as if that has anything to do with him.

They’re in a meeting with Madam President and the heads of every single Department and a couple of aurors. It’s actually just mere protocol and Percival is just talking about rules and regulations, or at least that’s what Newt thought.

“So… We’re going to give you your own office now, Newt,” Percival says, looking right at him. “You spend too much time with Goldstein already and she has work to do.”

“It’s really not necessary, Tina says she doesn't–”

“I’m not asking for permission, Newt.”

His dark eyes are heavy on him, Newt feels them almost like a touch and it leaves him blushing and nodding.

“Yes, Daddy.”

It’s the second time he humiliates himself, the second time he leaves a room full of people in complete silence.

Picquery just rolls her eyes and continues as if nothing had happened while Percival keeps staring right at him.

He must be furious. And Newt thinks he’s going to get yelled at when the auror takes him by the arm and leads him towards his office.

When the door closes, Newt is ready to apologise.

“I’m so so–”

“I thought you only liked him,” Percival cuts him off, pulling him closer. “I’m glad that’s not the case.”

He doesn’t even give Newt a chance to blink when warm lips are over his and the magizoologist can’t help but moan of pleasure.

Newt shivers when he’s lifted and placed over a desk and spreads his legs so Percival can get closer.

“Your office will be next to mine,” the Director informs, voice deep, as he kisses his way down to Newt’s neck. “I’ll put another door as well, so the rooms can be connected from the inside… So I can have you whenever I want.”

Newt grins, holding back another moan as he feels the gentle pressure of teeth over his pulse.

He likes the idea a little bit too much.


End file.
